end of the tunnel
by Frozenbeauty2205
Summary: keith xoxox am not good at summaries. but it is somehow sad
1. Chapter 1

The past

"h-hey" said Prince Keith running after gift. He couldn't believe at the age of twelve he was running around like a eight year old chasing an ten year old princess "tag, your it" gift said to prince Roberto, who started chasing her but realize he couldn't catch her so went after one of the other princes and eventually caught Edward. "You guys… please" Bryan said between the children running. "it's funny to see you run like old times Bryan" Emily walked by him " it's not funny, your highness… they are so energetic" Bryan has been queen Emily's butler for a long time, they are practically best friends " kids!, come now" Emily shouted "mummy " gift run into her mums arms "now you guys be nice to Bryan, he can't run like how he used to anymore" she gave Emily a peck on the cheek before getting up to go " you're leaving mum?" gift said siting on the chair " yeah I have some business to attend to, will be back tomorrow" "aww don't go "gift run to her "don't worry, your fathers her with you, so is mike" Emily patted her head "now, your friends are waiting for you" she said as gift run back to sit by Keith as Emily left

"what's wrong" Keith asked showing a look of concern "I've been having bad dreams and im worried" gift finally confessed "don't worry, if anything happens I will protect you gift" he raised his fist "really?" gift had an idea and run inside to her room "h-hey" Keith said looking shocked "keithstar you made her shy now" Roberto said laughing "shut up" Keith said hiding his blush. Gift run back carrying a pink glittery wand " Keith can you come her" she said "why should I-" Keith was about to refuse "just do it" Joshua pushed Keith "good now kneel before me" gift smiled " no way…"Keith saw her eyes becoming teary "ok whatever you want" his face red like a tomato. He can't believe he is kneeling for a girl "ooooo.." all the other prince giggled in amazement "I hereby declare keithstar to be my knight in shining armor" she used the wand to touch both of Keith's shoulders "you are never to leave my side ….eerrmm" she scratched her head to remember the rest "…you are to love me till death do us part… now rise my knight" everyone was so shocked by what gift said. She took two rings and put one on Keith's finger "now you have to put it on me, too show a sign of loyalty" "w-what no way…" Keith said his face as red as a tomato "it sounds like a marriage vow" Keith said still blushing but slightly happy "where did you hear those word from gift" Wilfred broke the shock silence from the other prince "I saw a video of mummy saying it to daddy and daddy put the ring on mummy's finger ... mummy keeps saying that daddy is her knight" she beamed

"Oh I see" Edward said standing up and snatching the ring gift gave to Keith to put on her finger "if Keith is not obliged, I shall be your knight" he said, as he was about to put the ring on her Glenn immediately hit the ring and it fell near the flower pit "I wanted to do it" "as do I" Wilfred stood up "it should obviously to be me" Joshua said " no fair, it should be me" Roberto stood up too "what do you mean she gave it to me" Keith turned to the other princes they gave each other hars h glares before they all raced for the ring leaving gift staring at them like a deer staring at a car headlight. The princes fought each other as the ring rolled over from on hand to another and eventually dropped to the floor. Noble Michael picked up the ring "what's happening here" he walked calmly into the room which made the prince stop fighting "grandpa!" gift run to him "I don't ... know what made them fight" she said with teary eyes "now would you care to explain the whole situation to me over some tea"

The princes with intervals between them as each of them told a part of the story obviously angry with each other "oooooohohohoho... I see" he laughed as the princes faces become red as a tomato "the best option is to let her choose… gift who so you want by your side?" he looked at gift "huh?" she looked at their faces "all of them … because I love all of them" they all looked shocked and smiled then gift turned to Keith "but Keith is my special knight ..so he gets to put the ring on me" Keith gasped and swallowed hard as he took the ring "w-well if you say so" he blushed as he put the ring on her finger "looked like that's her choice "Edward said as the rest sighed and look down "sorry !"Roberto broke the silence "let's all protect her together" "agreed" said Joshua "Keith that doesn't mean you've won yet the game is still on" Edward said "wha-" Keith said as he blushed. The all smiled to each other and started laughing "why are you guys laughing… no fair tell me too" gift pouted "shall we go for a stroll?" mike asked "yeah" the all said in union

The next day gift woke up and walked to her dad's office, she saw that her dad was having a meeting with a group of people. Mike and her dad looked scared and so sad "we can't do what they say!" a stranger said, "if we don't they won't bring her back" the other man said, "papa" gift said as she walked towards her dad "gift what are you doing here" the king walked to her daughter and picked her up, gift only says papa when there's something wrong with her "I had a bad dream, I couldn't sleep" gift said as she begun to feel sleepy in her father's safe arms " I am sorry dear" he said patting her back "mummy was in trouble" she said rubbing her eyes he immediately tensed up "don't worry dear… nothing will happen to her" he said "they came for me next….." The king stood shocked at her words when Zain came "your majesty… may I?" As he took gift from him he stared at her till Zain took her back to her room.

She woke up to see that the princes where there with her "you've finally woken up… we were worried" Roberto said as he came to hug her. However gift was not her usual self. She was quiet "huh… what's wrong" Roberto asked as they all turned to her "nothing she smiled" Zain entered "lunch is ready" "you must be hungry lets go and eat" Roberto said as they went to the dining area. "Gift tonight is the ball for mike" Keith said "I know lets go buy him a present" gift spoken back to her happy self

"Dadddyyyy!" gift opened her dads office with a loud bang "w-hat is it?" he asked "can we go buy a present for mike" "ok dear, tell me what you want and it shall be delivered here" "noo! I want to go get it" she pouted the king sighed as she looked at the others "well if she goes with the guards, she should be safe" one said "I shall have some guards assist you"

Gift felt uncomfortable the whole time. First there were more guards escorting her, next they were so protective but she had her present so all was forgiven. It was time for the ball. Gift was dressed in one of the most beautiful gowns a ten year old can ever dream of. As she walked in with the princes, holding her present for her grandfather, with a smile on her face "w-would you like to dance" Keith said scratching his head as he held his hands out "of course" she smile "my knight" making Keith blush the next point someone screamed in the hall as smoked filled the hall " your highness" the guards immediately took the king out "gift" Keith held onto her hand as he begun to lead her out almost at the exit gift tripped leaving Keith's hands "gift!" Keith turned but was grabbed by the guards "your highness you need to leave" the guard said taking him away "wait gift is still in there" he straggles as the guard reach the car Keith saw another guard carrying gift into the other car.

The king's car was first followed by gifts car before Keith's and the other princes. It all happened in a flash, they reached the intersection when another car hit gifts car making it somersault. Keith was so shocked as men in black hoped off the car and took her, killing the other guards. She was unconscious as they put her into a car and rushed away before the other guards could intervene.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Gift woke up and saw her mum looking at her "mama…" she tried to get up "sshhhh... sweet heart just lay there her mum gently rubbed her head "you'll be alright" the mother said. Emily looked beaten up she had blood at the tip of her nose but still kept on smiling for her daughter forgetting about the great pain she was in. "well, well…. Isn't this a nice family reunion" a man said as he came into the room with others that set a camera. He walked down and lifted gifts face to look at him "the reason why you're here is because of what your fucking father did to me five years ago" "leave her alone!" Emily smacked his hands away, he became consumed with anger and kicked gift to the back of the room and kept continuing to kick her "no… please... stop" Emily screamed, the man turned to Emily and punched her "tie the lil bitch and start, with her I've changed my mind" he signaled the men as they tied gift and advanced towards Emily "gift! … please close your eyes" she begged gift but gift kept crying shouting for her mum as the men kicked her and punched her continuously "Its ok with the violence.." said the leader as he walked toward her, he pulled Emily's hair for her to look at him. Emily spat in his face which got him angry as he kept on punching her face "I was going to give you a quick death but know I change my mind" he said Emily couldn't see as she searched for gift "gift, please don't cry I'll always be with you" she looked all around her "harry or should I say king harry" the man say looking at the camera "it must be lonely not to get to feel your wife and touch her … so let me do you a favor of telling you how she feels now" he said as he unbuckled his belt he walked to Emily and got her hair and dragged her to the middle as he begun to tear her clothes. Emily knew what was going to happen and immediately begun struggling for her life "will you shut up and enjoy, this is going to be your last" he slapped her "show your daughter how nice sex can be" Emily struggled more at the mention of her daughter the man played with her body from licking to biting as Emily screamed "oh your missing your highness…. She became tight… over the months" he said as he continued to thrust into her despite her screaming and crying which made it painful because of the bruises in her eyes and face " oh sweet heart… I am almost at my limit …. That means you're going to die soon" at his climax, he thrust with great force and then took a knife he stabbed her continuously intentionally missing her heart and stopped before she passed out gave the men a signal as he walked to a corner. The men poured petrol on her.

Gift screamed as he touched her mum's body, her mum screaming and crying. She struggled and tried to get herself freed so she could run to her and punch the man. Then they poured something on her and the leader lit a match and threw it. Gift screamed but soon she couldn't scream again, she couldn't do anything to help her mum she tried to look away but she couldn't she saw everything then there was silence her mother's screams was not heard again, her body which was still burning was unrecognizable. It kept on burning. It felt like her heart was burning along with her mother all the happy memories and everything was burning. Five hours past and the body that was once her mother was now ashes on the ground. The men released her from her ropes but she couldn't walk she couldn't think she was just on the floor. They left the room leaving her alone in the dark her only source of light was one candle she manage to look up at her mother's ashes. She crawled toward it and gathered as much and put it into a hanky and hugged it.

…..Time skip…

It has been eight years since she was kidnap, gift has been a punching bad for the men over the years she became immune to the pain. She was now eighteen all that was in her eyes was hatred towards every human being, she couldn't believe humans would be so wicked. The men came to give her dirty water once a week, they put weak poison in her food sometimes so that she would suffer. It shocked her and the men one day when nothing happened to her when she ate her food. She eventually became immune to poison. All the time she was alone in the cell, she would sit near the spot her mother died and talk to her as if she's there.

On day the men dragged another woman into her cell and tied her up "fuck! I can't believe I got caught" said the woman "I have to find away" she said struggling in her position "there's no way out apart from the door" the woman tensed as she looked into the darkness "who is there! Show your fucking self!" she shouted "nobody" gift said in a calm voice sitting in her usual spot, the next instant the men came in with touches as the woman saw a young girl sitting in a spot, there was no life in her eyes as the girl kept staring at a burnt spot in the room, the woman felt this connection to the girl, the girls eyes where like hers when she was young but this girl life is worse. Suddenly one of the men kicked gift as she fell down but gift just tried to pick herself up and glared at the man " hahaha, if glares could kill you would be so dead right now" another man said to him. The woman couldn't believe they did this to a young girl "any way here's your food" the man threw a piece of rotten bread at her "why don't you share it with your friend" he smirked and they untied the woman and locked the room. The woman looked so shocked as she rubbed her bruised wrist from being tied up.

The men left one candle in the room so she could see the young girl. Gift took the bread and broke it into two and walked up to the woman "here" she said her eyes with no life in them "thanks" the woman said so that she wouldn't be rude as she watched the girl walk back to that spot and started eating. The woman walked to the girl and sat by her "it must be lonely her" she tried to lighting the mood as she took a bite from the bread and immediately spat it out "what the fuck is this" she threw the bread at the floor "is this what they feed you?" she looked at the girl eating silently "at least this ones not poisonous" gift said and continued eating, the woman took the bread from her and threw it "that's its! we are leaving now "there's no way out" gift said looking at the spot "watch me" the woman walked to the door and took a pin from her hair and unlocked it gift stood there in shock "now let's go" the woman turned to her, gift nodded and run to the wall removed a brick and took a hankie out as she looked at the spot once more she saw her mother smiling at her telling her to go.


End file.
